Vaorelos Saronado.
Title: None: Unless you consider an assassin as such. Age: 119 Gender: Male Race: Dunmer Appearence Slightly short for Dunmer standards, Vaorelos still has an intimidating appearance. His eyes are dark red like the rest of his kinsmen. Yet unlike most, he has the "Thousand Yard Stare". His voice is raspy as like the natives of Vvardenfell. His torso is covered with tattoos. Ranging from a sword inked on his back to a skull on his chest and a dagger on his belly. Earrings are seen on both ears. And his hair is black and long; stopping at the length of his shoulders. Skills Vaorelos is an assassin. So his skills are particularly suited for stealth. While he is capable of stalking in the shadows, he prefers to decieve via illusion. And so he can easily make himself to that he is truly not. That is how he stalks and kills his prey. In addition to his stealth. he knows the basics of enchanting; capable of enchanting basic weapons. And lastly, he can summon basic destruction spells. But because of his preference to illusion magic, Vaorelos is not skilled in that category. Equipment Much of his equipment was given to him by the Dark Brotherhood. His armor is the same dark shrouded piece worn by most of Sithis' assassins. In addition, he primarily has two weapons; the Blade of Wode and a Dunmeri shortsword. Both of which are enchanted to with fire. Not to mention that when on a mission, the Dunmer carries a bag of potions. All of which to help him blend in with his surroundings. Background The few that knows Vaorelos do not know much about him. But to Vaorelos, his past before joining hr Dark Brotherhood is irrelevant. When he was in the Brotherhood, he was a useful asset to them. When sent on a mission, he comes back only when the deed is done. It may take months, but when he does come back, it is guaranteed that the target is dead. However, Vaorelos never subscribed to the worship of Sithis and the Night Mother. And is only loyal to the Brotherhood because they give him shelter, food, and money. And so when one of the Speakers found out about his lack of faith, he was deemed a traitor. When they tried to apprehend him, Vaorelos killed the leader of the Sanctuary. And only escaped using his knowledge of Illusion. And for that he is now hunted by what was once considered his family. And now he seeks refuge in High Rock. Seeking to continue his profession while trying to hide from the treacherous Dark Brotherhood. Personality Vaorelos displays sociopathic tendancies. He doesn't feel any personal connections. He never felt remorse to any of his kills. And so in short, this guy has issues. Summary Vaorelos is a sociopathic assassin that once served the Brotherhood. Until he was caught breaking one Tenet, (Dishonoring the Night Mother.) And broke another shortly afterwords (Killing the leader of his sanctuary.) As a result; he is being hunted down viciously by followers of the Night Mother. Confirmed Kills. (As seen in OPAP) 1: Urak-Gro-Thall (Dark Brotherhood Silencer. Killed somewhere in Menevia County.) 2: Faldor: (Dark Brotherhood Silencer. (Killed somewhere in Menevia county.) 3: Unnamed Imperial assassin. (Dark Brotherhood Silencer. Killed somewhere in Menevia County.) 4: Unnamed Redguard assassin. (Dark Brotherhood Silencer. Killed somewhere in Menevia County.) 5: Unnamed Argonian Shadowscale. (Dark Brotherhood Silencer. Killed somewhere in Menevia County.) 6: Dyrion Mannis. (Wealthy nobleman working for the Tault family. Killed in a prostitute's house in Menevia.) 7: Unnamed prostitute. (Killed in her own house after having intercourse with Dyrion Mannis. ;_;7) Category:Characters